


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After having a busy week of work Roman finally has time to relax with Patton through cuddles and a Harry Potter movie marathon.





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

It had been, to put it bluntly, a  _ shitty  _ day, and an even  _ shittier  _ week. Roman had been beyond busy helping Thomas rehearse for his new addition, writing scripts for their upcoming videos, thinking up things for Thomas' personal projects, and all much more. Such big spurts of creative energy that lasted so long were never good for Roman, they always tired him out and made him irritable. Easy to say when his creative energy ran out, all he wanted to do was spend some quality time with his boyfriend Patton, who Roman hoped just wasn't feeling neglected with his absence.

Finally finished with his creative space, Roman popped out of that part of Thomas' mind and into the common area that he and the other sides shared. He was more than happy to see Patton alone on the couch, clicking through TV channels. A soft smile pulled at his lips and he walked around the couch and plopped tiredly besides Patton.

"Roman!" Patton's face lit up as soon as he saw the other side and in a second he had his arms wrapped around Roman's neck. "Have you finished with all your artsy stuff? You look so tired!" He patted Roman's cheek softly and kissed his forehead.

Roman's smile only grew, he gently grabbed Patton's hand that was on his cheek and kissed the inside of his wrist. "I've finished with all my artsy duties, yes, and I am  _ so  _ burnt out." He sighed and held Patton's hand against his cheek. "I've missed you."

"Aw," Patton cooed, a soft heat flushing his cheeks. "I'm sorry to see you so tired, but I've missed you too." He gently pulled Roman down so that he was leaning against his chest. "Do you want to take a nap?"

A sigh left Roman's lips, "No, at least not yet." He looked up at Patton, "I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I just went straight to bed after hardly seeing you for a whole week. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Patton rolled his eyes, "You're a great boyfriend! The most chivalrous person I know!" He tangled his fingers into Roman's dark hair, combing it lazily with his fingers and ultimately just making a mess of it. "It's alright to take care of yourself first y'know.. I rather wait a day longer to spend with you if it means that you're well rested."

Roman bit his lip, an embarrassed darkness flooding his cheek, "Pat, I'm fine really," He said sitting up. Patton's fingers retracted from his hair. "I'm tired but I'd much rather be with you than sleep." He grabbed Patton's hand, smiling. "Let's just sit here and relax."

"And watch Harry Potter?" Patton asked hopefully.

"And  _ of course _ watch Harry Potter!" Roman kissed his cheek. "Is it on?" He looked to the TV where a commercial was playing.

With a nod, Patton scooted closer to Roman. "I'm halfway through the Chamber of Secrets right now! It's going to be on all night." He squeezed Roman's hand twice.

Roman returned the faint squeezes to Patton's hand, "Just as long as I haven't missed Prisoner of Azkaban I am gucci." He said smiling. He felt a ball of stress starting to unravel in his chest. Just being able to zone out and watch movies with Patton for hours on end sounded wonderful.

"Hi, Gucci! I'm dad!" Patton giggled as Roman groaned, "Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

***

And so the commercial break soon ended and the movie came back on before Roman could make a retaliation pun. Both of them grew quiet on the couch, cuddling as close as they possibly could all the while keeping their hands interlocked.

And when other commercial breaks came they talked or rushed off to get snacks and drinks, always seeming to come back in just enough time before they missed any of the movie. They finished the Chamber of Secrets and even got through the Order of the Phoenix, but by the time they got to the Half-Blood Prince, it was growing quite late.

Roman had to resist falling asleep, his eyelids were heavy and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He glanced over at Patton with a yawn and saw that he had already fallen asleep. His curls were messy and falling in his face and he was leaning heavily against Roman's shoulder.

A sleepy smile appeared on Roman's face and he pressed a slow kiss to Patton's head. Too tired to turn off the TV, he fell asleep, not caring about how his neck was going to kill him in the morning or how his whole arm was going to be asleep. Not thinking at anything at all except for just how much he loved Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship too many things in Sander Sides I swear.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
